Hotel rooms and other locations are typically equipped with wall-mounted heating, ventilation, and air conditioning units, commonly known as Packaged Terminal Air Conditioning (PTAC) units. The PTAC units pull air from a room through intake vents and then heat or cool the air before discharging the air back into the room. PTAC units are unsightly and may produce noise from machinery, such as a compressor.